


Normal Activity

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Supernatural - Freeform, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Spencer Reid and the reader have a Paranormal Activity marathon. A marathon that Spencer regrets at 3 in the morning when he must rescue the reader from a “demon”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Activity

BANG!!!

You bolted upright in bed. What the fuck was that?

You grabbed your phone seeing that it was 2:30am.

Crrrrreaaak…. Crrrrreaaak

Shit!

What the hell was that noise? Oh god. A demon was coming to possess your body and eat your soul wasn’t it? This is how you were going to die.

You crept out of bed and to your bedroom door, pressing your ear to the wood.

Scrrraaatch…. Scrrraaatch…….

Yep. Definitely a demon.

What to do, what to do.

Think Y/N, think. Rock salt…. You needed rock salt. You’d watched enough Supernatural to know that rock salt solved nearly all problems, although you were mainly perving on Cas and the Winchesters.

Salt was in the kitchen. And did that even work on demons, or was it just ghosts?

One way to find out.

But how to get the salt?

Call Spencer. It was the only answer. He worked for FBI, maybe he’d had some dealings with those X Files he tried so hard to convince you didn’t exist. And being your best friend, he had a key.

He could save you….. Or at least if you did get possessed, he was that smart he’d be bound to know how to reverse it.

You climbed back on to your bed, making sure you took a big step so that nothing could grab you from underneath it. Making sure you were sitting directly in the middle of the bed, you dialed your friend.

He answered in the third ring, sounding groggy.

“Y/N it’s nearly three in the morning….. ” His voice was rough with sleep.

“I wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency. I need you to come over. Now! And I need you to bring rock salt, holy water, and a copy of the Rituale Romanum wouldn’t hurt either.”

“What the hell on you on Y/N?” Spencer was definitely awake now.

“There’s a demon in my apartment and it’s going to possess me. Does the FBI have a priest on its books?”

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that you made me sit through all five Paranormal Activity movies this evening?” You could hear the amusement in his voice.

“NO! I heard a bang and I can hear it scratching at my door…. It’s coming to kill me Spencer. Do you want it to? Do you want your best friend to end up dead? Or worse, possessed and trying to kill you?”

“I’ll be over in five….. Try to stay unpossessed until then, okay.” He sighed, knowing that you wouldn’t shut up until he came over.

“I’ll try, I sense it’s strong though. I’m not sure I can hold it off. It sounds like it’s trying to get into the bedroom. Bring the salt. And hurry!!”

“Salt, right…. Okay.” He released the call, and you sat hugging your knees.

It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the movies… Nothing at all.

As if YOU’D let a couple of horror movies scare you. I mean, sure… You’d squealed a few times, and alright… You may have averted your eyes during certain scenes. But films didn’t scare you.

Scraaaatch…… Scraaaatch.

OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. YOU WERE GOING TO DIE.

Spencer lived two floors up from you, you’d met him on moving in day, having spilled a box of dvds right at his feet. Seeing your Dr Who boxset he’d grinned and you two had become fast friends. He was your most favorite person in the world now, although it sucked that his job took him away a lot.

He’d protect you. He had a gun after all. Although, what good a gun would be against an evil entity, you didn’t know.

You heard your apartment door unlocking a few minutes later.

YASS! Cavalry was here. Hopefully the demon wouldn’t kill Spencer first…. If he’d bought the salt and the holy water though like you’d told him, he’d be good.

“Y/N??” He called out and you heard him flicking your lights on.

“Bedroom! Can you see it…. Has it left foot prints like in the movie….? Have you chucked the holy water at it?”

He was laughing and you could hear him talking quietly.

“Y/N, I don’t think it would appreciate having water chucked on it. Come out of your bedroom. Now please.”

Was he mental?

“Not until you’ve made the demon go away. Don’t you need to exorcise it, I can’t you reading out loud. Aren’t you meant to be reading Latin?”

“I’ve got the demon under control, I promise. Now come out.”

Hmmmm. Okay.

You hopped off your bed, again jumping so that nothing could grab you… Maybe it had snuck in somehow.

You pulled open your bedroom door to see your best friend stood in his pajama pants and an old Star Wars t-shirt, his hair all over the place.

In his arms, was Sergio.

The cat you were looking after for three weeks for his colleague Emily, whilst she was out of town.

The cat you’d completely forgotten was staying with you.

Shit.

“Do you think this could be your demon? His scratching post is right by your bedroom door.” He was stroking the kitty, scratching him right between his ears. Sergio was purring contently.

“Erm…… ”

“Ready to admit that the films bothered you more than you let on…. I could see you hiding behind the cushion at some parts.”

“Erm….”

“Go back to bed Y/N. There’s no demon. It’s just Sergio. Breakfast tomorrow is on you now, okay.”

“Erm… Okay. Sorry. Stupid cat, scaring me.”

You felt silly. And foolish. You turned to go back into your bedroom, stopping before you walked through the doors.

“Spence…. Now that you’re here. Maybe it did freak me out. Just a teeny tiny bit.”

“You want me to stay don’t you? Is it going to be like this everytime you watch a scary movie.” He didn’t sound annoyed luckily, just amused.

“Yes….. And no, it won’t. I promise.”

“Fine…. I’ll stay. And you said that after we watched The Strangers. Do you still sleep with that hammer under your pillow?”

“No……” You’d moved it to your beside drawer when he’d found it. It was just in case!

You led the way back to your room and climbed into bed, Spencer locking up and flicking off lights as he went before joining you.

Lifting up the pillow before he settled down, you laughed at him.

“See, no hammer.” You told him.

“It’s probably in your drawer. I know you too well.”

He really did.

You scooted down under the covers, rolling on to you side.

“Spoon me please.” You demanded.

“Again…..” He sighed, although you knew he didn’t mind really. He’d told you before that he was a sucker for bedtime cuddles.

He rolled onto his side and draped his arm around you, he knees bending into the space behind yours.

“Have you cancelled the priest?” You asked him suddenly.

“Go to sleep Y/N.”


End file.
